Loot At Me
by Little Rascal
Summary: 18 yr old Kagome fights to adopt her 3 younger brothers from her abusive mother whos currently in jail Sesshomaru a hot counselor helps make it happen but there seems to be more than just a business deal between the teen and her sexy school counselor


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome and her family piled in at her grandfather's house at three in mourning. Her grandfather looked confused as he watched his daughter and grandchildren set their things down in front of the door.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" He asked. Kai looked up at him through her messy hair. "Well, um, were going to crash here for a while." Her father shook his head. "No," he said crossing his arms and throwing them apart. "No you can't." Kai looked confused. "W-well why not?"

"Because, every time you come here you bring trouble and chaos and I am too old to be dealing with this now." Kagome's mother shoulders slumped. "But we have no place to go." Sen looked at them all and sighed. "Fine, but you cannot stay here, I will only help you find an apartment and that's it."

Daylight and the week came fast enough and everybody was up and bustling around the two story house. Kagome and Rin found kittens around the beat up area and came running back inside to show their mom and grandpa.

"Mom, look we found them."

Kai turned to see what they were talking about. "Aw, they're cute." Rin smiled brightly. "We named them too. Kagome's is shadow and mine is snowball." They petted them. "Can we keep them." Their grandpa threw up his hands. "Of course not!" "Why of course you can." Their mother said right after their Ji-chan, not noticing he said no until afterwards.

The girls' smiles dropped a bit as they looked at the two. "Well I don't see not why not…they can take care of them." Their grandpa rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine!" The girls cheered.

"Kagome I need you to run to the store and get some milk for those two and some cereals, oh and some ramen noodles." Kagome smile at that. "Are you going to cook ramen for Gaicho mommy?" She and Rin giggled. Her mother tapped her now almost done cigarette and exhaled while she swished around the water in her glass cup.

"Do you want me to cook noodles for Gaicho?" She asked. The girls giggled some more. "Yeah," Rin answered. "Then hell yeah I'll cook some noodles for Gaicho." They laughed together. "Who's Gaicho?" Ji-chan asked. "Gaicho is mom's ex-boyfriend." Rin said still giggling. Kagome chipped in, "Yeah he's in prison now." Her mother turned around to them abruptly and splashed the water onto them. Kagome turned back to face her slowly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You think it's funny, huh?" Everybody was quiet. "Kai calm down you shouldn't treat your children like that." Kai turned sharply to her father. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY KIDS! I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Her father stepped back in fright.

The girls winced and stared at the scene. Their mother slowly turned around to look at them. "What the fuck are you staring at go get the fucking milk!" From behind Kagome, Rin jumped. Still petting shadow, Kagome asked, "Do you still want the noodles?" Her mother gave her a lazy glance. "Yes, get the fucking noodles."

Soon they moved out and had been living in a apartment for two weeks now and Kagome stayed up late and watched TV. It was cold out and one a.m. in the mourning when Kagome's mother came stumbling into the apartment drunk, smoking, and giddy just like last time. Kagome sat there curled up on the couch in her pajamas parts and a tank-top staring at her drunken form not amused in the least bit.

"Kagome, honey, what's up?" Her mother burst out laughing as the man she dragged in behind her chuckled. "I want you to meet someone!" Turning around Kagome's mother pulled the man further into the living room. "Kagome this Hachi, Hachi this is my younger sister Kagome."

Pissed and disgusted Kagome stood up abruptly. "MOM!" She yelled. Her mother laughed. "I'm just kidding! Oh, I'm just kidding, but we do look alike everybody thinks were sisters." She claimed to her toy of the week taking a puff of her newly lit cigarette. Kagome rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Mom, where have you been? You've been gone for three days and we have no food to feed the boys!" Exhaling her mother looked at her huffing. "Well I'm sorry geez; will you kids give me a break? That's all you kids do is nag me and be on my ass all the damn time."

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever mom, I'm going to bed."

"Ah, honey, com'ere I'm sorry I was just kidding." Kagome kept walking shutting the door behind her. Her mother sighed. "She's always been so jealous of me." Her boyfriend laughed. "She should be." He added. It was no lie Kagome's mother Kai, was really young and very beautiful. Long black hair, muscled body, and a pretty face. Kagome loved her mother but she was so irresponsible. She left them for long amounts of time without a call, without money, and without food.

There were five of them to feed. Kohaku being the eldest boy he was eleven, Shippou, seven, and Souta, five. Kagome's younger sister Rin was fifteen. They all had been moving from city to city, state to state all of their lives. Their mother disappears regularly leaving them to fend for themselves.

"God, she can't keep doing this." Rin exclaimed putting plates the small round table in the kitchen. They were trying to make some eggs for the boys since their mother up and disappeared on them again. Kagome sighed shuffling around Rin trying to get things done as fast as possible, but the boys constant screaming wasn't helping.

"Kohaku sit down and eat. Ship how many times do I have to tell you, furniture is not for jumping on! Souta could you _please_ stop screaming?" Soon enough everything had settled down and the girls were back in the kitchen cleaning the mess the boys mad.

"Rin-chan, go get ready for school."

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. "I hate school." Kagome gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, but we have to go." Dressing the boys and making their way out they all stumbled into their mother coming up the stairs Hachi trailing her. "Where are you children going?" She was high.

"To school mom." Kagome said in a pitied voice for her mother. Kai snapped her head back surprised. "Why? Why not stay home today with me?" The children cheered and Rin smiled. Kagome shook her head. "We can't mom we have to go to school." Kai gave her a dry look. "Well, I say you all stay home!"

Kagome sighed exhausted as she turned back around to follow the rest in the apartment. While the boys ran around the apartment and Rin sat in their bedroom listening to music, Kagome sat on the old lumpy couch and watched TV.

Her mother came up the small table in front of the couch and dumped out her stash a cigarette in her mouth. Kagome scoffed. "Mom, what are you doing, get rid of that or else the cops are going to come looking for you." Her mother glanced up at her.

"No they won't honey they-" Kai couldn't even finish her sentence before the apartment building's lawn was filled with cop cars. Kai ran to the bed rooms and started to grab everyone's back packs. "Get packed. Get packed! The cops are here!" She ran to the bathroom to flush down her stash when she saw her boyfriend try to sneak out of the back window.

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Help me with these kids!" Her boyfriend hopped out onto the iron stairs. "Fuck the kids I'm outta here!" A crowd gathered around as the cops caught the boyfriend and dragged their mother out of the complex. Kagome, Rin, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippou stood their out front watching their mother get arrested.

The cops around them pulled their arms. "Okay girls in this car, boys in that car." Kagome and Rin frowned. "What? No! We don't want to be separated!" They yelled pulling on their brother's arms causing the two youngest to start screaming and crying. "Please this is just temporary calm down."

"NO! Stop it! What are you doing!? Shippou!" The cops pulled at the children and picked them up by their waist. Kagome and Rin fought against the other two cops and ran up to the cop vans. "NO! PlEASE! STOP IT!" Kagome screamed.

They banged on the windows and pulled on the doors and screamed for the cops to let them go. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Rin screamed her voice loud and shrill. "PLEASE COME BACK!" Kagome screamed trying to run after the van, but it was no use.

Kagome fell to the floor crying, her face in her hands.

A/N: Hoped you liked first chapter, yeah Kagome's family is going to be going throw a lot in this story, so stay tuned. Hoped you like please review and no flames please just suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
